BRUTON MY BROTHER
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Aladar discovers Bruton was his older brother and goes on a quest to find his missing family


1 BRUTON  
  
1.1 MY BROTHER  
  
CHAPTER 1. THE DISCOVERY/ BRUTON'S DEATH  
  
My name is Aladar and I am the leader of the Nesting Grounds. I never could have gotten here without some help, Neera, Baylene, Eema, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Url and Even Kron, and a brother I never knew existed until that night in the cave. I went up to Bruton he had been badly injured but refused to stay with the rest of our small group. " Why don't you come stay with us? We won't leave you like Kron did. What's the matter?" I asked. " You were raised by lemurs on an island? You have no clue of your real family no questions of who they were what happened to them?" Bruton asked. " I've always had questions of where I came from, The lemurs told me as much as they know. That my egg landed on a tree branch after a pteranodon snatched it, Yar said I came from across the sea. I've always wondered who was my mother, my father and what happened to them. Why do you ask Bruton?" I explained then asked him. " When I was 18 my mother Mika and my father Brute and my grandparents Parka and Mina were awaiting the arrival of twelve new family members. Father and Grandmother and Grandfather took me to the river, my mother was with the rest of the herd. When we came back. Mother told us a terrible thing happened while we were gone a carnotaur attacked our nesting ground called the Brachiosaur Plateu, My mother tried to stay with the eggs but she too was forced to flee when she returned all of the eggs were crushed all " eleven" eggs. There had been twelve eggs in the nest one of them was missing. My father told my mother that the egg had been eaten by oviraptors. But the rest of the family had strength we asked around. A pachyrhinosaur herd said that while drinking they had seen an iguanodon egg float by and was picked up by a female pteranodon and she flew off towards the sea. Towards an island. That was all we ever learned. My mother never gave up hope. I wondered what happened to my sibling. Now I know You kid are my baby brother." Bruton said. " I'm your brother! I do have a family then! My name's Aladar. Don't give up hope brother we'll make it to the Nesting Grounds." I said. Then went to sleep.  
  
Later I was awoken by the carnotaurs my brother told me to wake the others. I was attacked by the carnotaurs then Bruton drove them off, he told me to run. I turned back but by the time I got to the bottom of the rock slide under which he was buried. It was too late. I had lost my only family and all my questions and answers of what happened to the rest of my herd were gone with my only relative. Now I thank you for your sacrifice Bruton. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here in the Nesting Grounds. It's time I told the others about who you really were.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2. TELLING THE FAMILY/ A VISIT FROM A BROTHER  
  
I went back to the nest. " Neera, Jason, Achilles, Athena, Helen, Kita, Ortho, Baylene, Eema, Url, Pilo, Yar, Suri and Zini there's something you must know. It's about Bruton. That night he died, before the attack. I talked to him and I found out he was my older brother older by ten years, He told me of how my egg was lost from my family. Before he could tell me any more about my family other then that I had a mother named Mika, my father Brute and my grandparents Parka and Mina he was killed in the fight with the carnotaurs. That's why I broke down when I couldn't move those rocks. I had told him that we would get out of the cave together. I felt I had let him down, he was my only blood relative that as far as I know was alive when I was. That night was like the night the fireball destroyed Lemur Island. My whole world was torn apart. If it hadn't been for you Baylene I wouldn't have been able to go on. I'm the last of my herd still alive as far as I know. But if Bruton was of another herd how'd he join Kron's herd? I'll never know." I explained. " I know just how you feel Aladar I lost my entire family the night of the Fireball. As far as I know I'm the last brachiosaur there is. I might be wrong. All I can do is hope. What I do know is. I must carry my head high and overcome any obstacles you and even Kron taught me that! Remember we all have a purpose!" Baylene said. " I'm sorry about your brother, I guess we're in the same boat. I was young when Bruton joined the herd. He was alone and scared. My brother became friends with him and when the day came for Kron to lead he chose Bruton as his leutenant I was to be his mate when we arrived here then I met you. We all lost loved ones on the way here but we still have each other. It's time to sleep my mate." Neera said hugging me. We fell asleep. I awoke Aladar… A voice whispered. I got up. " Who are you? Where are you?" I asked. The voice was calling from the cave. I went in. Aladar. The voice spoke again. Suddenly a figure a ghost took form. It was…" Bruton! Is that you?" I asked. Yes little brother it's me. You want to know what happened to our family? Then settle down. I have a story to tell. He said he looked the same as he did in life stocky, strong, a battle scarred face, bumpy nose, his eyes weren't as cynical. I knew he was only a ghost even though I had never seen one. Plio had come and was listening. Aladar when I was 19 a great earth quake shook the land. I got lost from mother, father, grandmother and grandfather and the herd. I searched for days. One day a rex came after me. I started running. I ran into a herd not my herd but a herd none the less. Their leader was an iguanodon named Dagger-spike he had a family his mate Tana and their two only surviving offspring a 21 year old named Kron and his sister Neera who was 14. Dagger-spike allowed me to join his herd. The years passed Kron and I were inseperable we were best friends. Then his when he was 27 and I was 26 his father was killed by an attacking carnotaur. Kron took over the herd and chose me to be his second in command. When I was 28 and he was 29 we ran into you after we had been traviling from the South Lands which had been destroyed by the fireball. You know the rest. I only wish I knew what happened to my parent's they aren't here with me so they must've survived. Aladar you must find them. You must find them and bring them home. I wish you the best of luck brother. I will be watching. Bruton said then disappeared. " Aladar you're going aren't you?" Plio asked. " Yes I must find my parents. I must go now!" I said. " Then we're coming with you!" A voice said. The rest of the herd had come. " It will be dangerous. You should stay where it's safe. I must do this by myself. I can't risk the elders and the children." I said. " Well then at least we are coming with!" Eema said. I nodded.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3. THE QUEST BEGINS  
  
The next morning our herd left the Nesting Grounds. We left the Nesting Grounds through the cave entrance. We moved at a pace so Baylene, Eema and Url could keep up. The lemurs were riding on my back. " Ooof! Huff! Huff! I'm getting to old for this. Echo darling how are you doing child." Eema said to her granddaughter Echo, Echo had joined the herd after the fireball had killed her family. Eema is her grandmother Echo has a mate named Spike and children too. She and several others accompanied us. I appointed a middle aged pachyrhinosaur named Pendu as my lieutenant but he always stayed close to our group. When ever the herd migrated if scouts were nessacary I always sent out a group of at least six. The herd always waited till they got back. No one was left behind. The herd stayed with a dying member until the final passing. Then we would leave the member. The sun was setting now we would have to stop for the night. We found a small sheltered area. " We'll rest here for the night. And We all stay in a group." I ordered. The group fell asleep. The next morning we continued on. We ran into an old triceratops. " Hi there have you seen any iguanodons pass this way? Or any herds for that matter?" I asked. " Yes I saw several iguanodons pass this way yesterday. They were headed to The Brachiosaur Plateu Nesting Grounds. They were with a herd." He croaked. " Why are you alone? Where's your herd old one?" I asked. " My herd left me behind. I can no longer keep up. My name's Strong-horn most nowadays just call me Straggle. I'll be dead soon. The predators well get me." He said sadly. " No we won't leave you, you can come with us." Plio said. " I'd be happy too but I'd be too much of a burden mammal." He rasped. " What kind of talk is that!? We won't leave you behind!" Baylene quipped. " It's realism you're old like I am but not old for your kind. I can't keep up." He sighed. " We'll move slowly the lake is only a couple of minutes away. We'll refresh you and you can join us." I said. " Thank you youngster I will join." Straggle said. Getting up. He groaned. He was even older than Eema, he was wrinkled and his body once strong was now frail and weak, his right eye was gummy and had a wound on it that seemed would not heal he had more injuries he must've been attacked because he walked with a severe limp. I knew he wouldn't last too much longer.  
  
CHAPTER 4. THE LAKE/ STRAGGLE PERISHES  
  
By mid day we had reached the lake. There was water there now and the greenry was returning. Baylene and Eema helped the ancient triceratops to the water's edge where he drank. Suddenly he fell to the ground in a howl of pain. " Straggle what's rong!?" Neera asked concerned. " I'm afraid my leg is busted. I knew this would happen. It's my time child. Go while you still can! The raptors will be here soon! You still have a life to live, my time is over. Aladar I hope you find what you're looking for." He wheezed. Then he sank to the ground and was still. I nudged him, I heard his great heart beat growing slower and slower till it beat on last and then stopped and his old tired eys dulled and the lids slid shut forever, and he was gone. " I hope you rest peacefully Strong-horn." I said. " He will walk in the shadow of the valley of death and not be afraid. He has gone to the eternal rest." Eema said after her eouloge. There was nothing we could do for him. We had to move on. I heard the familiar trillings of the raptors and knew that when we came back he would be no more. Our herd moved on. We would have to cross the desert. There was no shelter nor water. But the Brachiosaur Plateu lay to the west that's the direction we'd have to go. So we started across the desert. The herd moved slowly so everyone would keep up. When someone fell they were helped back up. Little did I know we were being followed by the raptors.  
  
CHAPTER 5. THE BRACHIOSAUR PLATEU/ REUNION  
  
After days in the desert we stopped to rest for a long while. We rested for three days. Then the herd moved on. " I smell green food! I smell Water! We're almost there! I see mountains!" Baylene said aloud. She lead on. We came upon the most beautiful I had ever seen beside our own home of course. I remembered this place. From dreams I had as a kid. " Plio this is the place that was in my dreams. It's just as I imagined it!" I said. " Welcome home Aladar." Neera said. There was a lake and there were herds nesting there and… "Brachiosaurs! Oh My heavens! I am not the last after all!" Baylene said joyfully. The brachiosaurs rushed to greet her. " Oh it's been so long since I've seen another of my kind. I am Baylene all of the Brachiosaurs of this herd are gone except for me." She said to the lead female. " Welcome then Baylene of Kron's herd. I am Mala." She said. " Mala! My sister! Oh it's good to see you again! And there's my daughter! And I have grandchildren and great grandchildren!" Baylene said joyfully. I saw an old female iguanodon about 55 years old. I had never met her but I knew. " Mother is that you?" I asked. " Who are you?" She asked. " I'm Aladar. My egg which was carried to a tropical island was discovered by these lemurs and after it was destroyed I joined this herd which I now lead!" I said. " Aladar my son! You're home at last if only Bruton was here." She said. " Bruton's gone he died saving us from carnotaurs. I'm sorry." I said. " Brute! Mother! Father! Kids come meet Aladar." She said. And then I was surrounded by my family both lemur and saurian. " Dad are we going to stay here?" Ortho asked. " Well I don't know. Mom, dad, How would you and your herd like to live in our valley. It's totally protected and no meat eater has as of yet gotten in." I asked. " That would be wonderful!" The herd said.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 6. THE NESTIN GROUNDS/ HOME AT LAST  
  
We returned to the Nesting Grounds. It was as beautiful as it had been when we first got there. I saw the crystal clear lakes and the waterfalls, the fields of grass-like ferns that carpted the valley and the walls themselves were green, there were trees and food enough for all. " Welcome home!" I said once more to the Herd. I was happy I had a home, a mate, a loving family, I lead the happiest herd there was. Life was good. Our children would grow up in the Nesting Grounds and Southlands. And Bruton I'd never forget my brother, For he was the first of my family I'd ever met and the lemurs of course the same faces I'd looked into were those of Plio and Yar and Zini.  
  
THE END 


End file.
